


HP Plot Bunnies

by Astraea_IceMoon, Born-Potterhead97 (Katarina_Silversong), Katarina_Silversong, Nightsong (Katarina_Silversong)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Hermione, Chosen Seers, Death Likes Being a Teenager, Death is Genderfluid, Dumbledore Bashing, Elven Names are Hard, Elven Species is a Matriarchal Society, Elves and House-Elves are NOT the Same, Enchanted Mirrors Are Not Toys, Evil Dumbledore, Extremely Twisted and Convoluted Family Tree, Factions within Races within Species, Family Inheritance, Fate Likes Being Twenty-One, Fate Likes Playing Matchmaker, Fate is Extremely Hyper, Female Goblins, Fred Lives, Fred Weasley Lives, Ginny Bashing, Goblin Names are Hard, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Malfoys, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Harry’s Twin Sister PoV, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, Heirs of Hogwarts Founders, House-Elf Names are Hard, Invisible Scars, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Lily Lives, Lily Potter Lives, Mages, Magic Judges, Magic Mirrors, Magic is Called to Judge, Magic is a Harsh but Fair Judge, Magical Heirs Of Hogwarts Founders, Magically-Conjoined Twins, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mental Aging, Molly Bashing, Multi, Nor Should Mages Use Them, Nymphadora Tonks Lives, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parselmouths, Parseltongue, Percy Weasley Dies, Percy Weasley might Die, Prophecies, Prophetic Seers, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus Lives, Remus Lives, Remus Lupin Lives, Ron Bashing, Sane Voldemort, Seers, Severus Snape Lives, Silver Seers, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Lives, Slight Hermione Bashing, Snape Lives, Soul Aging, Soulmates, Tonks Lives, Triwizard Tournament, Twins With Separate Childhoods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astraea_IceMoon/pseuds/Astraea_IceMoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Silversong/pseuds/Born-Potterhead97, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Silversong/pseuds/Katarina_Silversong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Silversong/pseuds/Nightsong
Summary: Just a place to start showing our never-ending list of Harry Potter plot bunnies. I’ll mark the ones we have started expanding on, but some need serious revision and notes before we can even think about expansion for them. If you want to use one, please ask, and one of us would be happy to be a sounding board throughout the process.Disclaimer: (I’m posting this once and only once per “publication” so you guys don’t get annoyed by seeing it and I don’t get annoyed by typing it). No matter how much I want to,  I own no rights to Harry Potter and make absolutely no money off of this work. This is purely thoughts for my own stories which I write purely for my own enjoyment and the entertainment of others, and, again, I make absolutely no money from doing.





	1. The Consequences of Messing with Magical Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily Skittles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Emily+Skittles).



> For those that are confused about the “Fate is Extremely Hyper” tag… I’m basing Fate/Nessa Souli off of my female best friend (the one that isn’t a blood relative) who is one of the most random/hyper people I know. So yeah… in at least one of these, Fate is going to be VERY hyper… think squirrel on caffeine from Hoodwinked, only not so high pitched. -Silversong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is being expanded upon. Slowly, as I have another I’ve been working on for months, but it is being expanded.  
> This Plot Bunny was inspired by “The Mirror of Maybe” by Midnight Blue

Azalea Potter was like her brother in many ways. She never enjoyed the attention that came with the fame that having the last name “Potter” brought her. She was loyal to her friends and brother, and brave, standing up to the gossip about her brother and herself throughout their years at Hogwarts, but she never enjoyed being dragged along on the adventures they got into, or forcibly shoved into the limelight every time Harry did something stupid that ended up saving the world.

Azalea often joked that Hadrian was Fate’s favourite toy, and that she was just dragged along for the ride. That is, until the twins turned sixteen, and a ball was thrown in their honour. An enchanted mirror was hauled out at the behest of Dumbledore, and Azalea discovered that she was not dragged along for the ride by “Fate’s Favourite Toy” on all those adventures throughout the years, but was apparently her “Favourite Toy” herself, all along…

* * *

 Azalea and Harry stood in the shadows next to the entrance to the ballroom, hidden under their family’s invisibility cloak. As close to identical as they could get, being two very different genders – and Harry bearing the infamous scar from that night nearly sixteen years ago – they also bore some marked differences.

“No, Harry, I refuse to go out there with you looking like that!” Azalea repeated her argument for the umpteenth time, eying her brother’s atrocious scarlet dress robes. “I don’t care that you’re a member of Gryffindor House, or that you are the Heir of Gryffindor. Those look horrible with our colouring! Just let me change them to gold, please?”

“Fine, Azzy.” Harry finally relented, sighing in defeat. “But it has to be gold. Not silver or green, or black, or bronze, or yellow, or blue. I’m a Gryffindor.”

“Harry, just shut up and let me do the spell.” The green-eyed girl snapped, drawing her wand and casting the Colour-Change Charm.

It was as if an invisible waterfall had soaked the robes with the colour she had chosen. A soft gold appeared at the top of Harry’s shoulders, and slowly spread throughout the robes, washing out the scarlet as if it had never been there.

“Much better.” She breathed a sigh of relief, then tugged Harry back through the doors and whipped off the invisibility cloak, tucking it into a undetectable pocket in the folds of her own emerald dress. “Now, doesn’t that look better, dear brother of mine?”

He looked at his robes, glancing in the mirror beside them for a better look, and his eyes widened at the effect. Glancing back at his sister, he nodded. Grimacing, he held out his arm. “Guess we better get inside then, right?”

“I suppose we should.” She replied, sharing his grimace. They then relaxed their faces into smiles as she took his arm and they stepped through the door.

“The guests of honour.” The Auror just inside the door began to announce them. “Azalea and…”

Cancelling the _Sonorus_ around them, Azalea whispered to the Auror. “If you say Harry, I will make your life unbelievably miserable. His name is Hadrian. It is Azalea Crescent and Hadrian James Potter. Now, you may announce us.”

Trembling, the Auror recast the _Sonorus_ charm, and announced the siblings. “The guests of honour. Azalea Crescent and Hadrian James Potter.”

The room burst into cheers and applause. Some whistles were heard from several different areas around the room. They drifted apart, chatting with friends and greeting guests, but always keeping the other in sight.

Once again, the Auror’s voice was heard above the din. “Our hosts: Headmaster of Hogwarts, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand Sorcerer, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and Minister of Magic, Cornelius Oswald Fudge!”

Azalea glared at the two political figures as they walked into the Great Hall. Dumbledore was a manipulative old wizard who tried to control every aspect of her and her brother’s lives, right down to where they lived and whether or not they knew about the several Gringotts vaults they had inherited. Minister Fudge was the complete opposite, an incompetent imbecile who was easily manipulated and happy to accept bribes.

She hated them both – though she probably hated Dumbledore more than Fudge, despite the Umbridge debacle in their fifth year – and knew that something was going to happen tonight. As a large, cloth-covered object was brought out and set in middle of the floor in front of the dias where the teachers’ table normally sat, with Dumbledore placing himself on the dias just behind it, her thoughts were confirmed. Something was _definitely_ going to happen tonight.

“Your attention please!” The meddlesome wizard pointed his wand at his throat, casting  _Sonorus_ on himself. “Your attention, please!”

Everyone turned towards the wizard dressed in neon green robes that were decorated with pink, blue, and purple stars. Seeing that he had everyone’s attention, he continued. “Thank you to all the guests for joining us in celebrating Azalea and Harry’s sixteenth birthday!”

A gasp went through the crowd, and the muttering began. “Now he’s done it.”

“Azalea hates it when anyone but her or their friends call him Harry.”

“She’s going to explode, I just know it.”

“If she doesn’t, her magic will.”

Dumbledore commanded their attention once more, avoiding meeting Azalea’s gaze. “Tonight, Minister Fudge has granted my request, so we have for entertainment, The Mirror of Possible Tomorrows. The Unspeakables have deemed it safe for public viewing, and are standing by in case of emergency.”

The cloth was removed from the object revealing an ornate silver frame studded with onyx and emeralds, surrounding a mirror that Azalea could see faintly shimmer with magic. Weaving through the crowds in order to find her brother, she leaned over and whispered to him. “Go nowhere near that thing. Promise me you’ll go nowhere near it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two stories going that are titled “The Consequences of ...” this one is Messing with Magical Mirrors.  
> Link for “The Mirror of Maybe”: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888873


	2. As It Was, So Shall It Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every child born in the magical world has heard the tale of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. But what about his sister, Lilith Laurel? What happened to her that night?  
> While Harry was sent to live with their mother’s sister and her husband, along with their child, in the Muggle world, where did she end up?  
> How was Lilith Laurel Potter raised? What was she taught to believe? What did she discover, and how will that impact the rest of the Magical world?

“Here you go, Augusta.” Minerva McGonagall handed a small, blanket-wrapped bundle to the aristocratic-looking Augusta Longbottom. “Her brother is with Lily’s family. Worst pair of Muggles I have ever had the displeasure of laying my eyes on, but Dumbledore insisted.”

“And you _listened_?” Augusta scoffed, shaking her head as she cradled the precious bundle closer to her chest. “Minnie, James and Lily were very clear! No matter what, neither of them were supposed to be left with those magic-hating Muggles. They were supposed to go to young Sirius, or to my family, and they were _never_ to be separated.”

“I didn't listen, Aggie!” Minerva snapped, handing the Pureblood witch a letter. “It was all I could do to sneak Lilith away! In any case, it is not our place to question his actions.”

“Maybe it is not _your_ place, Minerva.” Augusta Longbottom hissed in disgust. “However, when Dumbledore continued to place _James_ , _Frank_ , _and_ their _wives_ in danger,  _despite_ the inevitable outcome of a Wizarding prophecy _he_ was the _only_ witness for, and decided to withhold the details of that prophecy, and that _he_ knew better than my nephew and his wife on the placement of _their_ _children_ , it then _became_ my place to question him. However, I do thank you for saving Lilith from his manipulations.”

“He did those things for the greater good!” Minerva protested adamantly. “Surely you can see that, Augusta.”

“In case you’ve forgotten, Minerva, my daughter-in-law and  _son_ were _both_ tortured into insanity _less than a week ago_.” Augusta’s disgust grew more and more apparent. “Apparently my _nephew_  – the last piece of my brother I had left –  _and his wife_  have both lost their lives _this very night_ , sacrificing themselves to save their children. I hold in my arms my _orphaned_ grandniece, who has been _separated_ from her twin brother on _Dumbledore’s_ orders. That is _my grandnephew_ who was placed in the household of _magic-hating Muggles_. How is any of that for the so-called _greater good_? My son, nephew, _and_ their wives might still have their lives and sanity both, if they had not blindly followed Dumbledore. My grandson, grandniece, and grandnephew might still have their parents, if not for this so-called _greater good_.”

“You cannot undo what has been done, Lady Longbottom.” McGonagall looked at the noble witch, sorrow written in her every feature. “But for what it is worth, I am sorry. I loved James and Lily like my own children, Frank as well. Alice was not one of my lions, so I did not know her very well, but she was rather close with Lily when they were in school.”

“Thank you for your condolences.” The Pureblood aristocrat’s eyes shone with fury and grief. “I will fight this. I am certain Gringotts will help me fight this. I can guarantee that once she is old enough, Lilith will help me fight this. We will fight Dumbledore, the Ministry if we have to. And we will win.

“We will win because Albus Dumbledore is not Lilith’s magical guardian. That role fell to Severus, and when the old goat convinced him not to do his duty as Godfather, it fell to Alice. When Magic determined that she was unable to carry that mantle, the guardianship then fell to me. I am now Lilith's magical guardian, as well as her physical guardian. If Dumbledore attempts to erect blood wards around the Dursley house, he will fail, and fail miserably. Lilith is alive, and she is of Lily’s blood, and she will be happy and loved, which is something that cannot be said for Harry while he is under that roof.”

Letter safely stowed in a pocket in her robes, and her grandniece gently secured in her arms, Augusta Longbottom stepped backwards, into the safety of Longbottom Manor, and firmly shut the door in the flabbergasted face of Minerva McGonagall, just in time for the wood to receive the hex from the end of the Animagus’s wand.

“They _will_ win.” A voice came out of the shadows behind Minerva.

Immediately alert, the cat-like Witch spun around, looking for the person who had spoken. A pale, ghostly figure moved forward, seeming to gracefully glide over the carefully manicured lawns in front of the manor. The figure stopped in front of the Scottish Transfiguration Professor, as if giving the woman time to inspect it. Quickly, she did, taking in the gown the same deep, rich shade as red wine, with eyes a similar intensity as the dark blue of Benitoite, iridescent raven-black hair piled on top of her head in a fashion not worn by Witches, but it was the ears and the jewellery that clued her in.

“Elf.” Minerva glared at the Being, raising her wand in preparation.

“That I am, Minerva McGonagall.” The Elf tilted her head ever so slightly to the left. “A Dark Elf to be exact, of the Abyss faction. And my family would be ever so devastated if I were to be injured tonight, or indeed, if I were to not return at all, so I would suggest you lower your wand. After all, out of respect for the departed, I came to warn, not to fight, but I am prepared to do so.”

Professor McGonagall slowly, reluctantly, lowered her wand, looking at the Abyss Elf who had willingly admitted she was Dark. “Who are you? How do you know my name?”

“A friend, at least to the little one you just left behind those doors, and those that side with her.” The still unnamed Elf smiled, a terrifying sight to the Light Witch, who thought the Being looked enough like a Vampire, without adding the unusually sharp eyeteeth. “That little girl holds more power in a single drop of blood than you do in any bone in your body, but you still let that foolish old goat separate her from her brother.”

Glancing between the door and the Elf, Minerva turned and ran, disapparating as soon as she left the gates to the grounds.

Mostly oblivious to what was happening outside, Augusta looked down at the small bundle in her arms, barely glancing up as the manor door granted entrance to Abyss Princess Urelli of the Dark Elves, who joined the two other Elven Princesses seated in front of the fire, her eyes never leaving the bundle in the Wizarding noblewoman’s arms. The child’s eyes were open wide, one green eye, and one hazel one staring around her from under a thick curtain of auburn hair.

“Don't you worry, dear one.” The noblewitch murmured to the child in her arms. “Great Aunt Augusta has you, and we’ll find a way to bring your brother home, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a good portion of what we have written for the prologue. It’s missing the prophecies, because those just aren’t cooperating with us right now, and because of the missing prophecies, it’s lacking the original introduction to an important OC.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on some of the tags:  
> I like the idea of Elves and House-Elves being two separate species, or House-Elves being Elven criminals that were sentenced to being bound to allies of the Elven kingdoms. It really depends on where my story leads me.  
> The Elven Species is divided into three Races, which are each further divided into four Factions. The Species is ruled by a Triumvirate of Monarchs, one from each Race.  
> Female Goblins are very different from male Goblins. They are beautiful and fairy-like in appearance, though without wings, and about the same height as their male counterparts.  
> Most of the tags really depend on the story, like “Magically-Conjoined Twins” and “Enchanted Mirrors Are Not Toys.” Most of the “This Character Lives” tags are blanket for most of my stories, as I really don’t like killing the awesome characters off. But Percy might die in at least one, Dumbledore definitely will when he does in canon (unless I decide to kill him off early, or hold off until a bit later).  
> The “Death” and “Fate” tags are for most of my stories they appear in. Fate, for the most part, is based off of the lovely Skittles - my hyper rainbow of a best friend/ almost-sister. Death, on the other hand, is mostly based off of me. Skittles and I compliment each other in real life, so why shouldn’t we in a story?  
> I will eventually start “stories” with background information relevant to the fic. These will be separate from the stories themselves, but still somewhat connected.


End file.
